Baymax (Earth-14123)
| Relatives = Tadashi Hamada (creator) | Universe = Earth-14123 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = Baymax is a robot created by Tadashi Hamada to serve as a healthcare assistant. Hiro later equipped him with armor and fighting software. | PlaceOfBirth = San Fransokyo | Creators = Don Hall; Jordan Roberts; Robert L. Baird; Dan Gerson | First = | HistoryText = Baymax was built by Tadashi Hamada as a healthcare providing robot. Tadashi's wanted to use Baymax to help improve healthcare for everyone in the world. To provide him with his programming, and overall personality, Baymax was given a special microchip with Tadashi's inscriptions. Baymax would be instantly summoned by the sound of distress, and can only deactivate once his current patient states "I am satisfied with my care." Baymax was introduced to Tadashi's brother, Hiro, when he first visited San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology. Soon after Tadashi's death in an explosion during a fire in a scientific expo, Baymax was brought to the Hamadas' house, and was kept in Tadashi's bedroom. One day, Hiro accidentally activated Baymax after one of his robots accidentally fell on his toe, causing him pain. Baymax noticed one of Hiro's microbots was attempting to reunite with the rest of its swarm. Hiro dismissed it, as the swarm had supposedly been destroyed in the explosion that took Tadashi's life, believing the microbot was merely malfunctioning. Baymax proceeded to investigate where the microbot wanted to go, and left the house. As soon as he noticed Baymax's absence, Hiro followed the robot's trail. Both Hiro and Baymax arrived to an abandoned warehouse, where the microbot was trying to go. After breaking into the warehouse, they discovered a small laboratory was creating more of Hiro's microbots. The thousands of microbots soon formed a swarm which tried to attack them, under the comand of the mysterious Yokai. Hiro and Baymax barely escaped. Hiro brought Baymax to a police station, where he tried to report the events, to the disbelief of the police officer attending them. Hiro was forced to leave the station when Baymax showed to have low battery, going to his house to charge him. After Yokai's attack, Hiro decided to upgrade Baymax. He downloaded karate techniques into his sysyems and developed a prototype armor. This armor was dull green in color, covering his limbs with various padding and restraint to his soft form. Now ready to face Yokai, whose actions of stealing the microbots and causing the fire killed Tadashi, Baymax and Hiro once again followed the microbot, discovering Yokai was using the swarm to move some equipment from the shore. Hiro's group of friend had been following them, and confronted Hiro for his strange attitude when Yokai discovered them and attacked them with the swarm. Using Wasabi's car, the group escaped from the villain, but Yokai ceased the chase when their car fell to the water, after falling from a bridge under construction. The group took refuge in Fred's mansion, where they set out to find who Yokai was, and capture him. They were upgraded into super heroes, including Baymax, who was upgraded with red and purple protective armor. While in this form, he had the ability to fly, was tougher thanks to the reinforced durability the armor offered, and could propel the fist of the armor as a rocket-fist, which would later return to Baymax. Having previously scanned Yokai with his sensor, Hiro upgraded Baymax's sensor to find in all of San Fransokyo the location of who could match with the data recovered by Baymax on Yokai. The villain was found in a remote island. Big Hero 6 arrived to the place, which contained an abandoned laboratory. They encountered a ravaged device, which was a dimensonal portal being rebuilt. Yokai attacked the team, who attempted to remove his mask, and thus the neurotransmisser necessary to control the microbots. After Hiro finally managed to reveal the identity of the villain, it was that of Professor Robert Callaghan, Tadashi's mentor. Fueled by anger, Hiro deactivated the medical assistant programming on Baymax, leaving only his combat mode, with no longer the safeguard that prevented him from hurting people. Baymax violently chased Gallaghan, who managed to dodge Baymax's attack with his rocket-fist by inches. Hiro's revenge was thwarted by his teammates, who tried to contain Baymax until Honey Lemon recovered the chip with Baymax's program for medical assistance and placed it back into the robot, returning it to normal. During the commotion, Gallaghan recovered his kabuki mask (thus the neurotransmitter) and escaped. After scolding his teammates for letting Gallaghan escape alive, he left them in the island and went back to his home with Baymax. As he was repairing Baymax's sensor, Hiro attempted to remove his program for medical assistance once again, but Baymax didn't allow him to, claiming it wasn't what Tadashi would've wanted. After showing Hiro recordings of Tadashi's numerous attempts at programming Baymax during its creation, Hiro felt repentant for his behavior. The rest of the Big Hero 6 soon showed up, having gotten out of the island with the help of Fred's butler Healthcliff via helicopter. They forgave Hiro's actions, and promised him to capture Gallaghan. Honey Lemon also showed Hiro footage she had retrieved from the laboratory's computers, showing that Gallaghan's daughter Abigail had seemingly died during one of Alistair Krei's experiments, explaining his motivation. The next day, Yokai stormed the inauguration of the opening of an institue by Krei, subduing him with the microbots, and using the swarm to bring the pieces of one of the rebuilt portals and assemble it over Krei's institute. As soon as it was activated, the portal started slowly swallowing the institute, as Gallaghan wanted Krei to know how did it feel to lose everything. The Big Hero 6 appeared before Gallaghan, and tried to stop him. However, the team was easily overpowered by the swarm of microbots. After noticing that the microbots could also be swallowed by the portal, Hiro motivated his teammates to keep on fighting, and focus on attacking the swarm, as each of the microbots which was separated from the rest would soon be absorbed by the portal before reassembling. Without him realizing it until it was too late, Callaghan with only the two piles of microbots which were supporting him, those which were restraining Baymax and Hiro, and the ones holding the portal. With no more microbots for Callaghan to use, Baymax and Hiro broke free, and removed Callaghan's mask and neurotransmitter, causing the remaining of the swarm to break down, causing the portal to fall to the ground. However, the portal didn't deactivate, and started slowly to become unstable, still swallowing anything it could. The Big Hero 6 decided to escape with Krei and the apprehended Callaghan, but Baymax detected a life form from inside the portal. Hiro and Baymax entered it, and found themselves in some kind of dimension where everything swallowed by the portal floated around. There, they discovered the capsue used by Abigail to enter the portal, where its pilot was found in a state of hypersleep. With the capsule retrieved, Baymax and Hiro proceeded to escape. However, Baymax was hit by a piece of floating rubble, and had its propulsors damaged, unable to cross the portal. Baymax decided to sacrifice itself and propulse the capsule and Hiro with the use of its rocket-fist. Hiro refused to leave Baymax there, but as he had no other choice, was forced to do it anyway. Hiro went through the portal and returned shorlty before the portal absorbed itself, stopping any further danger. Callaghan was taken into custody, while Abigail was woken up by paramedics and taken to a hospital. Over the next days, Hiro enrolled to San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology, using the cubicle which belonged to his brother, taking with him the only remainig thing from Baymax, his rocket-fist. However, Hiro noticed something was being grasped by it, Baymax's programming chip, which was later used by Hiro, who rebuilt Baymax's body and brought him back. With Baymax back into the action, the Big Hero 6 started patrolling the streets of San Fransokyo, having become its protectors. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Baymax posesses stength several times that of the average person. *'Flight:' Due to the thrusters in his suit, Batmax is capapble of flight. Despite his size, he is extremely good at maneuvering through the air. Occasionally, because of thus ability, Baymax's teammates will use him as transportation. *'Rocket Fist:' Baymax's armor's glove can disconnect from the suit, and propel itself toward a target. This allows the glove to be used as a projectile. | Abilities = *Built in defibrilator * Built in scanner enhanced by Baymax 2.0 armor. * Database of medical knowledge | Strength = *Baymax was built with super strength, with Tadashi acknowledging the robot is able to lift 1,000 pounds. At a certain point in the movie, he holds a heavy rock without signs of duress. | Weaknesses = * The vinyl body is vulnerable to sharp objects, and requires deflation when Baymax is forced to go through passageways smaller than himself. * Decaying battery life impairs his functions. * Easily distracted. * Without his armor, Baymax's legs are short and severely restrict his speed and mobility. Since this seems a hinderence to a medical robot, it's possible Baymax's current design is still only a prototype and not Tadashi's intended final design. | Equipment = * Baymax Armor ** Baymax 1.0 ** Baymax 2.0 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Baymax is voiced by Scott Adsit in the Disney Animation film Big Hero 6. | Trivia = * In Fan Friction, he takes on the codename "Red Panda" after being named as such in Karmi's fanfiction. ** After reading said fanfiction, Hiro decides to program an Overdrive Mode for Baymax. While in the fanfiction this resulted in a Sailor Moon-esque transformation, in real life it turns Baymax into ionized armor, rapidly draining his battery for an extreme power boost. His wings also become a sword. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Baymax on the Disney Wiki }} Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Black Eyes Category:Bald Category:Single Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Robots Category:No Dual Identity Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Big Hero Six Equipment